Thought Process
by gatorfan13
Summary: Booth watches Bones and her squints work their magic from high above the platform while thinking about how much she has affected his life. Will the thoughts running through his mind help motivate him to take action?
1. In my thoughts

**I don't have writers block per-say but I have a million things going through my mind and this is just what accumulated on paper...or screen!**

**I actually got part of this idea after reading BLC's In my dreams. I did not copy it in any way like some people... I'm not even going to mention their name but you know who you are! The whole dream thing got me going and as much as I daydream I thought it would be cool to write a Booth daydream/ thought process and his actions afterwards. So I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Bones.**

**This is a Booth POV. If you couldn't tell right from the get go!!**

**Oh yeah…..GO GATORS!!!! NATIONAL CHAMPIONS BABY!!!!!!!!!**

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watch as my partner discovers yet another clue to another case to help put another asshole that didn't deserve to be on this planet to begin with away. I love to watch her face light up when she does this, it's like she can take all the bad in our world and make it better with just her smile.

She doesn't know I'm watching her and her squints from my perch high above the platform. I just like it when its quiet and I can focus on her without her or anyone else questioning my motives.

It gets harder and harder every day to keep from telling her how beautiful she is and how important she is in my life, and not just because of the work we do but how she makes me feel like a man. She makes me feel strong and invisible, like I can accomplish anything I put my mind to. I learn from her as she learns from me.

She has done wonders for my career at the Bureau, my boss may not like her attitude but our numbers can not be denied. We may have different motives but our goals are one in the same...to find answers and bring justice to those who can no longer speak for themselves.

She might be socially inept but that doesn't matter...she knows me and my moods. She listens when I talk and trusts me with her life as I trust her with mine. I have never...not even with my ranger team, put this much stock in something in my life. The closest thing I could think of is my promise and dedication to be a good father...but this. She is my team, my partner, my friend, my equal.

I can tell her things that I never felt I could anyone else for fear of being misjudge and scaring them away. I know when I tell her about my past that she might not understand it all but she knows better than anyone that the world is a fucked up place and we do what we have to do to survive.

She has risked her life to save mine just as many times as I have for her. There are no limits to how far we would go to help each other.

We deal with so much bad it would drive a normal person crazy. I laugh when I think of telling her that and I can hear her say, _"There is no such thing as normal Booth. Normal is just a stereotype to classify cultures. Just because something isn't normal to us doesn't mean it couldn't be normal for someone else."_

She really does get me with all that scientific mumbo jumbo. I try to break her of it every day but she never gives it up and I will never give up trying.

She finally looks up and sees me watching and gives me a sideways look before smiling and waving. My partner...my Bones, if she only knew what she does to me.

She probably knows she is after all a genius, that's why she tries to get under my skin and pick a fight whenever the opportunity presents itself. I have no room to talk, I love the way we bicker and make each other a little nervous. I am patiently awaiting the day when one or both of us snap and jump each other. I will need at least a two week vacation to perform and express my feelings and desires for that woman.

Whoever said opposites attract was right. We are so different yet so similar. We are a modern day Mr. Darcy and Elisabeth Bennett. To stubborn and to proud to admit when we're wrong and to scared to say how we feel.

I watch her gaze at me then walk into her office; the other squints scatter and gather their things to leave for the day.

This is my chance; no longer will I be scared or let my pride get in the way. To long have I waited to tell her how I feel, to long have I watched dumbasses crave for her attention only to break her heart again and again. Well to long will now be no more.

**Well???? Short...I know I'm sorry but I will make it up to you I promise! We all know what the next chapter will entail, but I thought a Booth off in La La Land would make a good opening. I am almost finished with the last chapter on Just to hear you Scream so be on the lookout for that, and the next chapter of this will also be out shortly! **


	2. Here we go

**Here you go, this is a very M rated chapter due to lots of fun dirty talk and some bow wow chick-a-bow wow!!! Okay I'm hyper again!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own Bones! I just own the DVD's!**

_________________________________________________________

_Ok so I'm not quite sure how I'm going to handle this…maybe a quick,_

_Hey Bones just wanted to let you know for the past four years I've wanted you and can't seem to stop thinking about you and ok… have a great day!_

_She would kick my ass before I even made it out of this stupid Lab._

_Temperance I love you, I've loved you for as long as I can remember._

_Know that will just get me laughed at._

_Temperance stop being such a cock tease and let me have my way with you!_

_HA! Like I would ever be able to say something like that out loud! But it would definitely get her attention._

He didn't know how he was going to do it but as Booth continued walking towards Brennan's office, his mind stop processing normally and for a second he literally couldn't think.

He stopped directly in front of her office and watched as she placed her things into her bag getting ready to leave for the day. Booth eyed her up and down, starting from her heels following them up her long firm legs that he would love to have wrapped around him, to the bottom of her skirt. Oh what lies beneath that skirt he would worship more than the God he prayed to.

He could watch her all day, but he had a purpose and if he didn't do it now he would hate himself. He cleared his throat to get her attention but she continued to pack her things away.

"Oh so you can speak now? Having déjà vu from the sniper days helped you figure out that stalking from high elevations was a little too drastic?" she hissed.

_What is she so upset about?_

"I just wanted to give you and the squints some space to work your magic and low and behold you guys had a break through." I countered.

"And usually when we are trying to work you're hovering over us, sticking your nose into every little thing afraid your going to miss something."

"Ok what crawled up your ass and made you so bitchy? I came in here to tell you something that I've done nothing but think about since I met you and you're picking a fight with me? So what if I watched you guys work from up top, I had to think about things, very important and life altering things and I can't do that when I'm around you."

_God she was pissing me off and I am losing control of the words that are coming out of my mouth! And could she at least turn around and look at me dammit!_

"Well whatever it is that you wanted to talk about can now wait till after this weekend, maybe I won't be so bitchy then."

Booth growled and walked into her office closing the door and locking it. Before Bones could turn around to ask what he was doing she found herself stuck between her desk and a very muscular chest.

"I am not leaving here till I say what I came her say."

_Damn she was infuriating and stubborn and sexy and soft and god her hair smelled so good._

"Booth…you need to step away before we have a problem." She stuttered.

_Ooo is she a little nervous?_

"We already have a problem Temperance." I hiss in her ear before taking hold of her waist and pushing myself against her.

I hear her gasp as my erection presses against her. I try to contain my moan but I let it slip lowly next to her ear. She stiffens then swallows hard as I hold her to me.

"That seems more like your problem than mine Booth, so let me go and you can go take care of that issue on your own."

"Oh no…no…no Temperance. This problem arose the day I met you and I have to take care of it everyday myself instead of the way I want to. Not today though, we're not leaving here till I get what I want."

_I can't believe she hasn't pulled a Lorena Bobbit on my ass and cut my manhood off!_

I slip an arm around her left arm and resting my hand on her right hip, holding her tightly to me as I begin to rub myself against her. I feel just as much as I hear her suck in a deep breath, her chest expanse and her breast rub against my arm I have holding her to me and I press myself harder against her.

"Well tell me what it is you want so I can get out of here, I have things to do."

For a minute I think she really might not want this but then I feel her responding to my proximity and pushing herself back against my hard on.

"Well you might not get to those things today because we are going to be here for a while. We're not leaving here till I have you are screaming my name and coming all over my cock."

_Well so much for not being able to talk dirty!_

I brush her hair away from her ear and run my tongue along her neck just under it.

"I have waited so long to tell you how I really feel that now it's come to the point to where showing you is the only way I really know how. So first…"

I run my free hand that's not holding her to me up her skirt and massage her thigh.

"I'm going to make you cum all over my fingers." I whisper in her ear before rubbing my fingers along her panties.

Oh God she is so wet.

"Oh…God… Bones, you're so fucking wet. Do you want me as bad as I want you baby?"

"Don't call me baby." She growled.

I let out a half laugh before slipping my hand into her panties wanting to feel her soaking folds.

She couldn't stifle her moan that time even as she bit her bottom lip. The sound escaping her mouth made me so hard I thought I would pass out if I didn't cum soon. So I stroked her cunt while I spoke.

"You didn't answer my question Bones. Like I said I've thought about this every day and I just now had the guts to do something about it. When I was up there watching you, all I could think about was how much better my life has been since I met you, professionally and personally. I trust you with everything Bones…EVERYTHING. I don't know what I would do without you in my life; not being able to talk to you or see you everyday would make me go insane. You are my partner, my friend, my equal. God you are my everything Temperance. So I will ask one more time…Do you want me as bad as I want you?

I had been stroking her vigorously the whole time I whispered into her ear. She was panting and squeezing my arm with one of her hands. Never trying to pull it away but holding on for dear life as I rubbed her. I put my mouth right next to her ear as I breathed in and exhaled harder and harder increasing the speed of my stroked watching her as she was about to become undone in my arms.

"YES!" she screamed before falling forward slightly against the desk. She put one hand onto the edge of the desk to steady herself as her orgasm subsided. I remained behind her, my arm still holding her to me and my fingers still lightly stroking her cunt.

Once her breathing was almost normal I decided to continue with my very unorganized and not very well thought out plan.

"Good, because that was just the beginning Bones, your going to be doing that a lot tonight. I want to taste you, I'm going to lick, suck, nibble and down right eat your pussy till I'm tasting your cum in my mouth. Then I'm going to slide my fingers back down and finger fuck you till I feel your inner walls quiver around them and cum again. Then last but not least, I'm going to fuck you like I've only dreamt about and I know I'm going to enjoy feeling you cum on my cock, just as much as I'm going to enjoy coming inside you."

_I can't believe I'm saying this to her, I must have completely lost my mind!_

"Do it!" She groaned. I look at her, skin flushed, breathing shallow and almost panting, she wants it.

"I can't till I know you're with me… all the way. There is no casual with me Bones, this is all or nothing."

I wait to hear her reply to my ultimatum, I know it's a bold move but like I said I can't…I won't do casual with her.

She stands up straight and turns in my arms, I lose my breath for a moment when our eyes finally meet. So many emotions filling those baby blues I can't tell what is what till she takes her hand and places it on my cheek.

"You know me…I'm always with you in everything. I am all in baby."

My lips crash down onto hers, my heart is fluttering making me feel like I'm going to have a heart attack. She is with me all the way, I shouldn't have expected anything less but this woman is so hard to read sometimes.

I thought I was in control of this situation but obviously not when her lips are devouring mine, her tongue is plundering into my mouth and her hands are deviling their way all over my body.

"I've waited for you." She gasped as I move to her neck. Soft moans escape her lips and fuel my progression lower and lower.

"I was really beginning to think you only saw me as a partner and not an…oh God Booth.

_Bingo Baby!! Found that nice sensitive spot right by the collar bone._

"I've been a fool baby, now I'm going to spend every waking moment making up for it." I ensure her before go back to sucking on her neck.

"Eeerr…stop calling me that!" she growls.

"Does it make you angry? You are so fucking hot when you're angry, I just want to…" I don't finish my statement instead I thrust against her causing her to call out in pleasure.

"Oh yeah baby, your going to be doing a lot of that."

"You sure are talking a big game, I better not be disappointed. Four years we've waited for this…I have very high expectations."

"OH yeah?" I challenge, grounding myself into her again.

"OOoohhhh Yeaaahhh."

_Hah…putty in my hands, just like that!_

I pull her close and walk her backwards to her couch and slowly lower her while placing passionate kisses on her lips. She has a look of longing in her eyes as I kneel in front of her and pull her body to rest on the edge of the couch.

After pulling my t-shirt over my head I lock eyes with her once again as my hands place her legs on either side of me on the coffee table. I start off slow with soft lingering kisses around the underside of her knee and thigh, my hands trail up and down her inner thighs and disappear under her skirt in search of future barriers. Once they found it my hands re appear from under the skirt with her white lace panties, I growl before tossing them aside and look up at her waiting in anticipation.

"I hope your comfortable." I ground out while sliding her skirt further up her legs.

"Are you still talking?" she countered.

_Damn her, she is infuriating!!_

I take a firm hold of her left leg causing her to jump a little in surprise, and then I spread it wide revealing her beautiful wet pussy to me. My breath hitches as I see how wet she is and how tasty she looks, I can't wait to bury my face in there and drive her crazy with pleasure.

I take one last look up at her, she is almost panting, and her hands are fisted onto the sofa cushions waiting for me to deliver on my promise. Before I move in for the kill she leans down and kisses me with such passion that I nearly say screw this and bury myself inside her. She breaks away and breaths in deep to catch her breath.

"I just wanted to say before you start that I've thought about this almost everyday since we met as well. I just was to scared that you didn't feel the same way and would leave me."

"Oh baby, they will have to drag my ass away in restraints and lock me up forever to keep me away from you."

Our lips meet again with intense hunger and passion. I have to tear my lips away to get back on track with my previous mission. I don't disappoint her though, I move from her lips to her chin spending a long lingering moment on her neck leaving little _'Seeley Booth was here'_ marks that she can kick my ass for later.

To my surprise she had already took the liberty of discarding her shirt and was left in only her bra. By the time I reached that resting point I drew on of her perky nipples into my mouth through the lacy fabric and made a wonderful whimpering sound escape her mouth. I released the fabric and buried my face between her breast while I worked on the clasp of her bra, it didn't take long and after that was discarded I moved back to finally look at her and her gorgeous body.

"I have always wanted to say this…You are so magnificently beautiful, I can't take my eyes off of you."

She just smiled knowing no more words needed to be said. I lower my head back down to her chest and fondle and kneed her breast for a few more moments before moving further south.

I settle myself into a comfortable position again and prepare myself for one of the most eagerly anticipated moments of my life. My face lingers inches away from her soaking heat and I can feel her body starting to respond in short breaths. Time for the kill.

"OH GOD BOOTH!!"

_Ha, ha! Winner, winner chicken dinner!!!_

I am taking no prisoners as I hungrily lap her folds; I'm not going to start this off all light and dainty. We are way past that, this is all passion and longing baby and it taste good. Her body arches off the couch and I have to wrap my arms around the tops of her legs to hold her down while I feast.

My tongue is enjoying the feel of her soft moist skin it coming into contact with, it's exploring the sensitive area of her entrance, teasing her hole by just barely entering then pulling back and flicking it lightly. I hear her growl and groan above me and I just smile and continue pleasuring her.

I sense she is close to orgasm so I slow my pace and nuzzle her clit waiting for her to calm down a bit before I continue. Once her breathing is somewhat normal I surprise her by lightly biting down on her swollen clit, holding it between my teeth as my tongue flicks over it vigorously causing her to cry out loudly.

"FUCK…YES!! I want you! I want you to make me cum…BOOTH!!"

I let go of her clit and move back down and slide my tongue inside her as far as it could go. She screamed again and squirms in my arms as I tongue fuck her into oblivion. My fingers found her clit and join in on the fun.

"Oh God…I'm going to cum…OH GOD!" she panted right before the warm rushing sensation hit my tongue and filled my mouth. I groaned wildly and sucked at every drop as she cried out in my arms, no way was I letting anything go to waste.

**Ok break time, I have to go to work but I will update soon. Booth still has a job to do and if he keeps going he will have Brennan being nothing more than a limp body on the couch! I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. My Point of View

**Ok now its time to finish up this story, two more chapters should do it. This is all nice smutty fun, I got really bored at work last night and this is the product of that boredom, I hope you enjoy. Now I have to go suffer through a couples wedding shower for my friends…yyyaaaa (sarcasm.) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones in any way, shape or form. Just my weird imagination.**

**Oh Yeah, this has switched to Brennan's POV now.**

_______________________________________________

I never felt as content as I do right at this particular moment, resting here on my couch while my partner is sprawled out on the floor next to me his enormous grin plastered all over his face.

I mindlessly lower my hand to draw little patters on his bare chest, the smile on his face is addicting as I watch him. I never thought he would approach me the way he had. I figured when he ever got a clue, that he would casually ask me out to a real dinner or talk to me about it over take out but this????

My fingers dance their way to his face so I can study his features. The curve of his brow, the stubble on his cheek, the softness of his lips. My body tingles with sensation when I think of how those lips were on me moments ago...pleasuring me till he was momentarily satisfied.

The promises he made to me play through my mind,_ 'Your going to be doing that a lot tonight baby.' 'We're not going anywhere till I have you screaming my name and coming all over my cock.' _

Did he really expect me to complain or say no to that? His eyes slowly open and look up at me as I lay on the couch. I swear I feel like he's staring straight through me, when he was up above the platform I didn't need to look...I knew he was there, I could feel him. I don't know how to explain it but its like my body is in tune with him, it's not logical but the feeling I get when his eyes are on me is real. The moment I looked up to catch him staring I felt my body prickling with arousal, maybe that's why I was short with him when he entered my office, I wanted him and I assumed he wouldn't act, that he'd balked like he did at every possible opportunity so I didn't expect this moment to be any different. Boy was I wrong!

"What are you thinking about up there?" he whispered as I continued to trace my fingers around his lips.

"Many things." I reply.

"All good I hope."

I smile and slide off the couch to lye on top of him. I study his face a few seconds more before I kiss him softly.

"Do you really think I could generate a bad thought after what you just did to me?" I whisper seductively in his ear.

I feel his large callus hands run up my naked body and stop at my hips.

"We're nowhere near being done." he reminded me.

This time he lifts his head and kisses me soundly before pulling away.

I smile down at him and he has that cheesy grin on his face that melts my demeanor every time.

"Can I ask a favor?"

He raises his eyebrow at me curiously but nods.

"I know you said we weren't leaving here till I was pretty much screaming your name, but is there any chance I could convince you to wait till we got back to my apartment for that part? I know we've both wanted this for a while and it sounds silly and irrational but I want our first time to be in a bed. I want to fall asleep with you next to me and wake up and do it all over again."

Booth has a look of extreme concentration on his face as he thinks about my request but as soon as that smile graces his face again I know he agrees.

"There's just one thing wrong with the statement you just made." he says in that annoyingly cocky voice.

"Oh yeah...and what's that?" I challenge.

"You think your going to be sleeping at some point tonight. I don't think so baby."

_Damn he is so infuriating!_

"Stop calling me that." I warn.

"Make me."

_'Ok'_

My lips devour his and I have no intention of letting up as I suck on his lower lip. I feel one of his hands move up my naked back and coil itself in my hair as he moans and deepens our kiss.

His tongue slips pass my lips and explores the contours of my mouth. I hear a moan escape my mouth as my hand finds it's way onto his bare chest and is now enjoying the fine structure of his well define muscles. I love how there not to big and not to small there...perfect.

I whine when he pulls away to breath. _Who needs air anyway?_ He attacks my neck, teasing my flesh with his tongue before nipping at it lightly making me jump in surprise. I feel his lips curve into a smile against me skin when he does this and I say again that the man is infuriating!

"So I take it that means yes we can go to my apartment?" I gasp as he works his way back to my lips.

"Sure...right after I'm done fulfilling my other promise."

"We could do that there as well."

"No way baby, here...now."

"Stop..." my retort is cut off by his lips. He takes my being surprised to his advantage and rolls me on my back. I can feel the harsh fabric of my rug on my back and the warmth of his skin on top of me. He pulls away slightly and looks upon me adoringly. I take the opportunity to feel my way down his neck to the waist of his jeans. I growl when I feel the denim at my fingertips and he knows I want him naked.

"Relax baby, good things come to those who wait."

"I'm tired of waiting Seeley." I growl again as my hand slides further down cupping him through his jeans.

I smile appreciatively when I feel how hard he is for me. His breath escapes him as I start to massage him in my hand, his mouth comes back to my neck and actually takes a harsh bite causing me to yelp and release him.

When he looks back into my eyes I can see his are cloudy and full of lust. I can't help but squirm slightly in anticipation of what he does next.

His hands are on my stomach rubbing wantonly over my skin. I close my eyes and moan softly when I feel them move upward and caress my breast. His lips loiter next to my ear while his hands continue to squeeze my soft breast and pinch my perky nipples.

I moan and squirm beneath him. I want to kill him for waiting so long to do these things to me. It's not polite to keep things like this a secret from your partner!

As I was thinking I didn't notice his hands abandoning my breast and moving to my arms. When my attention is fully returned to the moment I find my hands placed above my head next to the couch and his lips tugging on my ear. I might not make it back to the apartment if he keeps doing...

_**Click, Click.**_

"Booth?"

I feel my body tense, I have no idea what's going on and when he backs away from my body I feel like I'm going to freak out.

"Wha-" I try to question and sit up but find myself temporally restrained to one of the bars beneath my couch.

My eyes are wide with a mixture of anger, and apprehension, but before I can yell at the culprit his mouth is next to my ear.

"Don't freak out baby. I'm not going to do anything that you won't enjoy but I have to leave you here for about one minute, I promise you'll like it." he whispers to me.

He moves to sit up but not before he looks down at me to make sure I am comfortable with this and won't freak out. After I raise my chin defiantly and tussle around with the cuffs a little bit he disappears from my sight but true to his word he returns no more than a minute later with something in his hands.

The glare of death I send him has no effect except arouse him further as he drops back down over top of me.

"Are you angry again baby? I told you your so hot when your angry." he whispers huskily against my neck.

I don't give him the satisfaction of a reply I just tilt my chin a little higher trying to ignore the feelings I get when he touches me...like he's doing right now.

He tries to get me back in the mood by teasing me with his lips, his kisses are tentative and playful. I mentally kick myself when I succumb to his will and kiss back. I can't help but feel like I'm in another world when he kisses me, everything else just fades away. The lab, my office, the restraints I can't even feel his hands anymore its like they disappeared off the face of the earth and...

"HOLY SHIT!!!!!"

"What's the matter Bones? Its just a little ice, I thought it would help you cool down a little bit." he smiled wickedly at me.

"You...will...pay for this. I promise you when you...hhhhaaaa. When you least expect it.....uuuuummm. You will pay." I barely get out as he traces the cube of ice around my belly button and up between the valley of my breast.

I suck in a tight breath between gritted teeth as he slowly drags the cold object around my already aroused nipple making it painfully hard.

"Booooth." I cried out and he ignored me. "Dammit Seeley." that got his attention as he looked at me with a smoldering fire in his eyes.

I let out a low groan as I watch him slide the ice seductively into his mouth and give it a good suck before holding it between his teeth.

He lies next to me taking in my naked body cuffed to my couch. The growl that he makes makes me want to cum, he is driving me crazy and I like it.

"Kiss me." I gasp.

He listens and lowers his lips to mine; the cold from the ice sends shivers down my spine as we suck profusely at the object between our connected mouths.

I want these cuffs off so badly, I want to touch his body. I would behave myself I promise! I wouldn't kill him for cuffing me to my own couch..._evil laugh_.

Once the ice melted he moved down to circle his tongue around my still slightly chilled nipple. I can't help it, I moan with pleasure as he sucks on me.

"Bones." he growled before moving to take care of the other breast.

"I want you...now." I pant.

"Say please."

_'cocky bastard'_

"Fuck you!"

"Oh I will be fucking you but first...(he reaches for another piece of ice without my knowledge) I want to hear you say please."

"BOOOOTH!!!" I couldn't help but scream at him when he rubbed the ice thoroughly against my cunt. I try to press my thighs together to clamp his hand down to stop him from continuing his torture.

"Say please...baby." he laughed. The bastard actually laughed.

"NO!" I tried to yell but it sounded more like a loud whimper.

"Ok." he warned before moving his hand around between my thighs. His other hand grabbed my knee pulling my legs apart even though I tried to keep them together.

He took pity on me and removed his hand with the offending piece of ice and placed it in his mouth. I watched him through hooded eyes as he lowered himself back between my legs. My eyes slam shut when I feel one of his fingers slide inside my pussy. I clamp down on it when he pushes it all the way in and I hear him groan in response. He decides to add another finger and is now slowly finger fucking me and teasing my inner walls.

Breathing was becoming an issue as I started panting and softly calling out his name as he picked up his pace. I continued to squeeze his fingers inside me driving us both crazy.

"Faster...I thought you were going to make me cum all over your fingers? I'd hate to be disappointed after everything you've done so far." I tease, which really wasn't the smartest idea in the world but it got the rise out of him that I wanted.

"You want to cum? I'll make you cum harder than you have before in your life baby."

With that he pumped his fingers inside me even harder, then all of a sudden stopped and massaged my inner walls with his finger. I wanted him to move, to drive me to release like he promised. Before I could speak I felt his mouth on my clit. The ice pushing against the highly sensitive nub causing me to cry out in pleasure, in pain, in want.

"Oooohhh God Booth...Please." Damn it I didn't want to say it but I couldn't hold it in any longer.

His fingers started probing me again as he continued manipulating the ice against my clit. The mixture of his warm tongue with the ice was totally heightening my pleasure, after a few minutes the ice numbed the pain away and all I felt was pleasure.

I pulled against the restraints as hard as I could without hurting myself as he lapped at my clit and fingered my insides, I could feel the beginning of my impending orgasm every time his fingers pushed inside me.

"Booth...I'm gonna." I couldn't finish. I closed my eyes and held tight to the cuffs as he sped up even more then sucked hard on my clit.

"AAAAaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuu" I screamed, shaking wildly as my orgasm ripped through me. An explosion of colors appeared behind my closed eyelids and I couldn't remember breathing for a few minutes either.

When I calmed I slowly blinked my eyes open and looked down at see Booth still between my legs. I could still feel them shaking but he was holding them down with both hands and sucking in my juices, My whole body was so numb I couldn't even feel it but just the sight of his face and tongue between my legs erupted another round of tremors through my body.

I didn't even feel when he un-cuffed me but my hands were free and slowly gaining feeling. Once I was able to move my arms I gently ran my fingers through his hair while he enjoyed himself. When he finished he backed away a little and kissed my hand before lying back beside me. I closed my eyes and sighed contently.

"Still want to go back to your apartment?" he whispered while kissing my shoulder.

"Yes, but lets just lye here a while. I feel pretty damn good and I don't want to move." I sigh.

I hear him laugh softly before I feel his arm drape across my stomach.

"I know what you mean. I feel pretty damn good myself."

That time I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're still going to pay."

"I know...but it was so worth it." he said with a smile then kissed my forehead.

We laid in silence for a few moments before he got antsy and ordered me to get dressed and ushered me out of my office.

"Breaks over Bones."

I whine as he pushes me out the door then I see the look in his eyes as he looks through the window.

"What? Did you forget something?"

"No. I'm just never going to be able to go in your office without thinking of you sprawled out on the floor handcuffed to your couch, scream and moaning my named." he smiled.

"And I won't be able to stop thinking about your mouth on me, you tongue and fingers inside me, coming in your mouth. I'm just going to be horny all day thinking of you and me in my office." I say in a low sexy voice.

"Wait till we get to your apartment!"

Haha, ok that was actually kind of hard to write for some reason. Don't get me wrong it was fun and I hope everyone enjoyed it. Well one...maybe two more chapters to go in this story then maybe I could get back to finishing my stories for chuck! Let me know what yawl thought.


	4. Getting what you want

**Ok here is the latest chapter for this story. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

__________________________________________________________________________

"Give me...the...keys...mmmph."

"NO...almost....huh...got it."

It took them less then fifteen minutes to drive to Brennan's apartment. Booth followed closely behind Bones trying not to rear-end her small car with his SUV. Once arriving at her apartment Booth was out of his car and pulling her lips to his before she could even get her keys out.

The short elevator ride took a little longer than normal as the two were to busy kissing and groping one another; they missed her floor at least five times. Just before it became number six Booth propelled them out of the elevator and ended up with her press against her door and him pressed snuggly against her.

"If you don't hurry up and unlock this door I'm going to finish what I started right here in the hallway."

To make his point clear her stuck his hand up her skirt and inserted two fingers inside her dripping wet heat.

"Fuck! Just break the door down." she yelled while thrusting against his hand.

"Shh Bones...you'll wake the neighbors." he teased as his hand picked up the pace.

Bones started shaking her head wildly. "Don't care...want you...now." she gasped.

Booth couldn't take it anymore either, he pulled his hand out much to her protest and yanked the keys from her clinched hand. He unlocked it quickly almost breaking the key off in the door.

Pushing him roughly inside, she slammed the door shut behind her and locked it up tight. No one was going to interrupt this.

"Clothes...off...now." she ordered standing by the door.

Booth looked at her like she was crazy. He was in control not her. When he advanced on her to tell her, he found himself pinned against the door, her hot wet mouth sucking profusely at the pulse point on his neck. His brain told him to move but his body wasn't getting the message.

He was paralyzed by the feeing of her body against his, her hands running up his chest under his shirt. He was not in control.

"You can strip me naked in my office and do all those things to me but you won't take off your clothes for me? I don't think so!" she hissed in his ear.

She grabbed a hold of his belt buckle and undid it with ease. Her hand slid underneath the fabric of his boxers and stroked him once...then again. When her hand reached his tip she gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled as he moaned desperately for her to stop teasing.

"Now why would I do that? You've done nothing but tease me for four years...it just doesn't seem fair that I can't enjoy myself at your expense for a little bit longer." she said with a smile.

"You wanna know why?" he gasped.

Brennan just shook her head and continued to stroke his penis.

"Because what you're holding in your hand right now has waited four years to feel what your pussy feels like. I need to be inside you Temperance...Now." he said with a horsed voice.

Brennan slowed her torturous strokes and stared into the eyes of her soon to be lover.

"Don't make us wait any longer for what we've both been aching for, for so long. He gasped breathlessly.

She wanted to tease him as he teased her but she wanted him inside her more. Removing her hand from his shaft, she lowered his pants to his ankles. As he started to step out she helped him remove his shirt as well and tossed it somewhere in the room?

Looking upon his strong muscular body Bones felt a warmth like she had never experienced before in her life. Her body tingled from head to toe as she watched the man standing next to her door naked as the day he was born, chest rising and falling quickly trying to keep his emotions at bay as his hard thick penis stood up proudly waiting to explore its new home.

He watched her take a deep breath as she stared at his cock. I throbbed painfully, needing a release he decided to tease her one last time.

"You like it Bones? It likes you." he said playfully then took a firm grip and stroked himself in front of her.

He swore he heard her whimper while she watched him masturbate in front of her.

"I know you want it Bones, the only question is how." he asked. "I've thought about doing you every way I could think of. Come on baby."

That broke her attention away from his self gratification. He knew it would, she hated that word. She advanced on him, quickly jumping up onto him and wrapping her legs around his naked body.

"Don't call me baby." she hissed before biting his lower lip then running her tongue over it soothingly.

"You better get me into that bedroom before I fuck you senseless right here." she hissed again giving him a full on passionate kiss.

Booth was a bit dizzy when she pulled away and he started moving toward the bedroom. She moved her attention back to his neck and clawed lightly at his chest.

"Fuck me." he moaned when she gyrated against him.

She pulled her lips away from his neck and whispered seductively into his ear.

"Don't worry, I will...lots of times."

Booth groaned but was relieved to finally make it to the bedroom. He quickly turned his body and fell backwards on the bed so she was on top of him.

Feeling the mattress beneath him, his hands and mouth launch a full on attack against her body, sucking, foundling, rubbing, licking everything he could.

At some point all of Brennan's cloths found their way to the floor and there they were, both naked in her bed, like they had both dreamed about for so long.

"Ready." he gasped.

She didn't answer; she just shifted her body so her opening was lined up with his cock and impaled herself.

"FUCK!" she screamed as her inner walls quivered around the much wanted violation. She felt her insides stretching and adjusting to his thick girth and perfect length. She settled and looked down at her partner, eyes closed and breathing in and out trying to calm himself before continuing.

She squeezed him inside her and smiled as he whimpered and looked at her.

"Was that just as good as your dreams?"

He smiled and sat up wrapping his arms around her tiny frame and in doing so pushing himself further inside.

She groaned and rocked her hips into his.

"Better, everything that's happen tonight is so much better." he confessed as they both started rocking against each other.

"God...Booth…this feels so good." she moaned as he slowly slipped out then pushed his way back in.

He held his arms tightly around her waist, preventing her from speeding up if she decided to, but as for right now they were both in tandem, enjoying the feeling of their connection.

"Bones."

_thrust..._

_thrust..._

_thrust… _

He couldn't speak. Their eyes met and like most times throughout the years, words were not needed.

"Ssshhh, its ok. I know." She said softly placing a gently kiss on his forehead as they continued to make love.

_Up......down_.

They held each other closely as he buried himself to the hilt.

_In.......out. _

Her body arched in his arms and his mouth peppered kisses between the valley of her breast.

_Slow....agonizing gyrations. _

He sucked at her nipples as her hands clutched tightly in his hair.

_Repeat..._

_repeat..._

_repeat..................._

Sweat formed on their skin allowing their bodies to slid against each other. Booth removed his hand from her waist and slid it up her body to cup her breast.

"Booooth." she moaned rocking her hips a little harder into him, but keeping the slow pace they've surprisingly kept the whole time.

"Temperance." he gasped, removing his mouth from her breast and finding her lips. As the kiss deepened both partners thrusted harder against each other, wanting to feel the pleasure of each others release. When Booth slammed exceptionally hard on just the right spot. Brennan tore her lips away and screamed his name.

"That's right baby, say it again for me." he requested as he dove deeper inside her once more.

"SEELEY." she cried out digging her nails into his shoulder, losing control of their pace and rocked against him in wild abandon.

"Oh Fuck...Bones....Bones...sssshhhhiittt. Please tell me your close." he asked trying to hold on to her slippery body as she furiously sucked his cock into her depths with her inner muscles then held on tightly as it moved out.

She couldn't answer all she could do was pant and mumble words Booth couldn't understand. Once he found a suitable grip around her waist he pushed up as hard as he could. Once...twice....aahhhh… third times a charm.

"OH MY GOD.... BOOTH!!!" she cried as she came hard around him. Her body fell back but he caught her before she hit the mattress.

He reveled in the feeling of her orgasm around him. Her inner walls spasmed around him and once she calmed a little he began thrusting again. Tiny whimpers left her mouth with every inward thrust until a long gradual moan sounded from both of them as he came inside her.

The rush of his hot cum filling her insides made her shiver. She would never get tired of feeling like this...ever.

Once completely spent he laid her down on the mattress then laid down beside her. He tried to get his breathing back to normal so he could tell her how incredible that was and how much he loved her.

As he went to speak he found the words had left his brain as her lips gently pressed against his and danced leisurely down his neck. Her small, gentle hand ran across his abdomen and pulled his body closer to hers.

"I need at least an hour before we do that again. My heart feels like its going to explode." she confessed.

Booth just laughed and kissed her back.

"Happy?" she asked as he closed his eyes and smiled wide.

"You're damn right I'm happy baby!"

**Awe so nice. Don't know if I'm going to end this here or at least write one more chapter, I was thinking of writing a chapter where Brennan gets her payback for the hand cuffs but we will see. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**


	5. punk'd

**Seriously don't ask me why I thought of this because I don't know. It sounded really funny in my head and I hope it does on paper.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_"I need at least an hour before we do that again. My heart feels like its going to explode." she confessed._

_Booth just laughed and kissed her back._

_"Happy?" she asked as he closed his eyes and smiled wide._

_"You're damn right I'm happy baby!"_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That night had been phenomenal, even the next day was spent in bed trying to catch up for lost time.

Booth smiled happily thinking back on that day three months ago. He was proud of himself for finally growing some balls and confronting Bones. Their relationship had taken some getting use to at first, much to their surprise.

_You would think after working so closely together for four years you would know everything about a person...so not true!_

He already knew she was a bit OCD, but the littlest things would piss her off. Half drunk bottle of water in the fridge was a no no. She would say if you wanted to drink it, drink it all and don't leave it in the fridge and forget about it. The next thing would be her books...He knew she had a plethora of books but he never noticed that they were all in alphabetical order, and god forbid if he looked at one and put it back in the wrong place. It would be like medusa with stone cold eyes and snakes for hair.

Her semi neat freak ways and hasty attitude would lead to some pretty heated arguments and lots of fun make up sex. Even though afterwards she claimed to be duped by his charming smile and other arousing features.

The three months hadn't been all that bad, and to commemorate the monumental occasion Booth had plans to take Bones out to dinner, imagine his surprise when she couldn't go.

"What do you mean you can't go? It's our three moth anniversary for Christ sakes!"

"I know that Booth don't yell at me. I can't help that Cam got sick and these reports and other documents have to be taken care of tonight so the board can review them at their meeting in the morning. Peoples jobs depend on this Booth, if it looks like an area of research and study isn't producing like it should the board will move to have it shut down, and I'm sorry but our anniversary can wait till tomorrow...this can't." she shot back.

Booth hated when she tried to lecture him like one of her med students but he accepted the fact that her work was more important and for the sake of the lab and the people who worked there he conceded and told her they could do something tomorrow.

"Can I at least bring you some dinner and we can eat together?"

"I'm sorry but Angela already ordered pizza...she's staying to help me go through the reports so I can get done faster."

Booth let out a defeated sigh. "Ok...I guess I will just see you tomorrow."

Brennan felt bad when she saw the look on Booth's face. He look like a sad puppy that you just wanted to love and comfort, but she needed him away so he wouldn't distract her.

"Hey I have an idea. Hodgins just restored a 1965 corvette convertible. Maybe you two could go out for some beers and talk auto shop?"

"Its talk shop Bones, and I don't know."

"Oh come on I think you would have fun. He was going out anyway, one of our friends that used to work here as the museum curator is in town, and they are having a boys night. I just don't want you to be sad tonight because I'm not with you, please go out and have some fun." she pleaded giving him her starry eyes that he could never say no to.

"Fine I will go...but only because I want to see that car."

"Great ill tell Hodgins."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That night Booth met Hodgins and another man that was about five eleven and a buck forty (140lb) at Wong Foo's for some dinner and a few drinks.

Booth still felt bad that Bones was at work and he just missed her company. While he was slightly sulking he didn't notice that he already drank four double scotch drinks and was sipping on a beer. He couldn't even remember what Hodgins and this other guy...Luke...yeah that was his name, were talking about.

At some point Luke came over to talk to Booth and sat very very close to him. Any closer and he would be in Booth's lap.

"So your Tempe's new boy toy! Jack tells me that you wrangled her into an actual relationship."

Booth was slightly uncomfortable with Luke's proximity and tried to lean away a little. Luke saw this and swung his arm around Booth's shoulder and squeezed it hard.

"That's good man. She needs someone good in her life, and you look like you can treat her real good." He said with a wink.

_'What? Is this Dude flirting with me? Na I think I'm just drunk.'_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bright rays of sunlight filtered through the bedroom window and hit Booth directly in the face. When he woke up he looked around to see that he was in his apartment and in his bed...but he was naked.

_'Why am I naked and why is there a used condom on the floor? And dear god how much did I drink last night?'_

He heard some noise coming from his bathroom and the sound of running water being shut off.

_'Bones must have come in late last night and had her way with me. Not that I mind but I'd like to at least remember when I've had sex.'_ he thought.

The thought of Bones having her way with him made his morning wood into a more prominent erection.

_'Well she did say we would do something together today...Having good morning sex sound like a good start to me.'_

He laid himself out on the bed posing himself with his disheveled hair and sexy as hell body, waiting for Brennan to walk out of the bathroom and see her stud of a man hard and ready to go for her.

When the bathroom door opened Booth nearly had a heart attack.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Morning big boy...is that for me?"

A very naked Luke walked out of the bathroom and blushed at Booth's arousal. Booth quickly covered himself and nearly fell off the other side of the bed.

"Now don't be shy baby. It's not like I haven't seen it already...or tasted it."

Booths eyes grew wide.

"No way...there is no fucking way I came home with a dude last night."

"But you did baby and the things you did....wwhew make me want to shiver. You filled me like no other man has big boy, and you seemed to enjoy it yourself."

"No...HELL NO! I am not gay. I am a straight heterosexual male... I like woman and breast and pussy. I like the clit not the dick so I'm sorry I don't know what you think happened last night but I did not fuck you."

"You don't have to tell me baby I know what happened, I wasn't the one that was drunk begging to fuck me in the ass."

"NO FUCKING WAY."

"Don't get testy with me baby. I enjoyed it. And you enjoyed it when I returned the favor."

Booths eyes were huge.

"I did not get fucked in the ass."

"The condom hanging out your butt says otherwise sugar. Now if you'll excuse me I have a plane to catch."

Luke picked up his belongs and exited Booth's apartment.

Booth stood there breathing heavily trying to calm himself. No way did he fuck or get fucked by a man last night. He saw something on his bedside table and picked it up. It was pictures of him and Luke at Wong Foo's. Luke was all over him and he was more than three sheets to the wind.

"Oh my god."

He then remembered what Luke said and reached around and pulled out the used condom that was sticking out of his ass.

"OH MY GOD." he was freaking out royally, staring at the incriminating evidence. He felt the bile in his stomach rising up and looking for an exit. He felt violated, humiliated and dirty as he stared at the condom.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and a rather amused looking Bones standing in the doorway.

"Seeley Booth discovering a used condom sticking out off his ass." she said throwing the picture down onto the floor.

Booth looked at her and looked like he was about to shout out a full explanation till she raised the camera and took another Polaroid.

"Seeley Booth freaked out that his girlfriend just caught him cheating with another man."

She laughed as she threw that picture down. She then turned the camera and took a smiling picture of herself before throwing it down.

"Temperance Brennan, basking in her glory of paying back her boyfriend for taking advantage of her in her office three months ago!"

Booth looked ridiculously lost trying to put the pieces together of what she was saying. Once it seemed like the light bulb came on in his head she snapped another picture.

"Seeley Booth realizing that all of this was just a rouse set up by his loving girlfriend...priceless. I think I will keep this picture." she said with a smile.

Booth's jaw dropped.

"That's right baby I told you I'd pay you back and this was...ahh. This was just awesome.

"So Luke?"

"Oh Luke is gay. He is also not shy and is a great team player. When Angela and I came up with the idea he was more than happy to play along. All we had to do is get you drunk enough which you did perfectly and the rest played itself out nicely."

Booth didn't know if he should be furious or proud that Brennan would even consider doing a stunt like this.

"In the words of Ashton Kutcher...You got punk'd!"

Booth fumed and took off toward Brennan, dropping his sheet and chasing her around the apartment naked. Brennan just laughed and snapped as many pictures as she could trying to stay away from Booth.

When they ran into the living room Booth chased her around the couch a few times before tackling her to the ground. Brennan squealed and laughed as they landed. Booth wrenched the camera away from her and threw it against the wall.

"HEY!! That was and expensive camera." she chide.

"Shut up." Booth hissed before capturing her lips with his.

Brennan's protest died when she felt his lips on hers. He attacked them furiously, growling and grunting as he removed her pants and panties.

She knew that he was pissed and knew that he was about to prove that he was very much a straight heterosexual man that loved woman.

"Are you mad baby?" she teased using his words from that night against him.

"Because you are so fucking hot when you're angry."

Booth roared as he sank his cock deep inside her.

Temperance cried out with pleasure as he did this. She released a growl of her own when he started biting at her neck and pummeling her cunt.

"I told you I'd get you back when you....ahhh....least expected it." she moaned as he pounded into her.

"That was a fucked up way to get back at me Bones." he growled pounding deep inside her a few more times letting the sound of her cries echo in his ears.

"But it so worth it baby...oh god fuck me." she gasp.

Booth pulled her further beneath him burying himself to the hilt.

Normally he wouldn't have ever considered fucking Brennan like this, but she played a dirty trick and he was going to have his way.

He pounded roughly a few more times then stopped.

"Wha- Why'd you stop?" she questioned as he pulled out of her throbbing cunt.

He didn't say a word. He just flipped her over and brought her to her knees.

"I'm making it clear to you that this is the only asshole that my dick will ever be in." he growled.

Brennan felt like she had the wind knocked out of her when Booth slowly pushed his way in her tight hole. She had anal sex before but this was the first time with Booth and it never felt like this.

He thrusted deep inside her anus, loosening those tight muscles that tried to push his cock out. Brennan cried out every time he pushed inside her, he almost thought he was hurting her till she cried out for more and faster. Booth gave it to her as hard and as fast as he could go and soon he was falling over the edge when she clasped down on him tighter than anything he's ever felt before in his life. Brennan felt the rush of his release shoot inside her, and although it was a different feeling from the usual coming inside her cunt, she had no arguments.

"Your really not mad are you?" she asked when their breathing regulated.

"No I'm not mad…I'm very…very relieved that was just a prank." He panted

Brennan laughed and rolled over on top of Booth, laying her head on his chest listening to his heart beat.

"Happy anniversary Booth."

Booth just smiled and kissed her forehead; he looked forward to many more anniversaries like this minus the naked man and supposed same gender sex. He wanted to keep the fire they both possessed alive and resting there on the floor with the woman he loved in his arms he learned that their fire together was an eternal flame never to be extinguished.

**I laughed my ass off when I re-read this. My friends that are gay said that was a funny yet fucked up way to mess with somebody but they loved it, and I hope yawl did as well. I hope I didn't offend anyone in writing this chapter it was not my intention, I was just going for a few laughs.**


End file.
